I Love You, Severus Tobias Snape
by AlwaysSnarryAlwaysDrarry
Summary: Harry overhears Severus's worries concerning their relationship and tries to convince Severus that he is not going anywhere. Oneshot. Established relationship. Cute fluffiness.


For once, Harry was glad his curiosity had gotten the better of him.

He had been in the kitchen peeling carrots for supper when he heard the faint sound of angry voices come from the study. Concerned, Harry cast an eavesdropping spell upon the study.

"I honestly do not understand why you would throw your life away for him."

"My life before Harry was nothing to be proud of."

"You had friends. Respectable members of society looked up to you."

"Respectable members of society tolerated my presence because of who I associated with, not because of any mistaken affection towards me."

"You had a career. A good one." His partner's godson tried for a different argument.

"I had a career that I hated and was forced upon me. I find it much more beneficial to my health and peace of mind being away from that blasted pace. I am no longer young; I find amenity and satisfaction owning my own shop. I would not trade it."

"But… How can you be sure he is genuine in his affections? Surely he is just toying with you, ready to drop you the second he finds someone –"

"What, Draco? Someone younger than I? More attractive? More pleasant in company? Do not pretend that I am unaware of how I am perceived. I am quite aware that I am not someone a person would want to engage in conversation. I know what I am. People cross the streets to avoid me. I am aware that Harry could find plenty of young men much more attractive than I."

"Then why, Severus? Why stay with him? You know you are always welcome at my home."

"Because Harry may be my only chance." The words were whispered, pained.

Draco tried to protest, but Severus halted his words. "No, Draco. It is true. I am not the only one aware of my less than desirable appearance and personality. I know that I am in no way beautiful. I have to trust in Harry that he will continue to turn a blind eye to my ugliness. I will stay with him until he turns me away. I pray that day does not come quickly."

Again, Draco tried to protest, and again, Severus broke him off, voice ice cold. "If you are only here to attempt to convince me to leave the only good thing I have ever had in my lifetime, then I suggest you take your leave."

"Fine."

Harry had quickly cancelled the eavesdropping spell, only just putting his wand away before Draco came storming out of the room, headed for the door.

"Not going to stay for supper?" Harry had asked innocently. He would not let it be known that he had overheard their conversation until he could address Severus' fears privately.

"Shut it, Potter." Was his only response besides the slamming of the door.

SSHPSSHPSSHPSSHP

Later that evening, Harry got his chance.

Severus had always been one to cover himself up unnecessarily, choosing to wear an old fashioned nightgown rather than sleep in his boxers like Harry. He had always considered it an odd quirk that his lover had, but the more Harry thought about it, the more Harry realized that Severus was ashamed of his body. Harry was determined to change Severus' self-perceptions that night; it would not do to have his love feel that he could be cast away at any second.

Severus walked into the bedroom after his shower, already dressed for bed. Harry set aside his book as his partner climbed into bed, turning to bestow a loving kiss upon the older man's lips.

Befuddled, Severus broke the kiss. "Not that I am complaining, but what was that about? He asked.

"That, my love, was about showing you how much I love you. So is this," Harry kissed him again, "and this, and this, and definitely this." Harry continued to smother his beloved with kisses.

"Tonight, I want to show you what I see in you. Tonight is going to be all about you. All you have to do is lay back and enjoy it." Harry gently pressed his lover, climbing on top of him.

"I love you, Severus Tobias Snape. Every." Kiss. "Single." Kiss. "Inch." Kiss.

"I love your hair." Harry ran his fingers through the dark locks. When Severus did not put the protective grease in his hair, it was surprisingly soft. Harry could never keep himself from running his fingers through it.

"I love your beautiful, expressive eyes." Harry softly kissed each eyelid as they fluttered closed.

"I love your cheekbones. So strong and defined. I want our children to have your cheekbones." Harry said as he licked his way down to Severus' mouth, which had gaped open at the mention of children. It was the first time that either had mentioned it.

"I love your lips. Soft and warm and welcoming." As he kissed them passionately, receiving the exact welcoming response that he had just mentioned.

Breaking apart, Harry moved on. "I love your nose." Harry continued as Severus tried to protest. "I do. Strong and unique, it gives you character." He pressed a kiss to the tip of said nose.

"I love your ears. They hear everything I say, and even the things I don't say." Harry gently sucked on a lobe for a minute before moving down.

"I love your elegant, long neck. I love marking it up, showing the world that you are mine." Harry whispered, sucking on the soft, pale flesh that had already been marked from the last time they had made love.

Moving down, Harry took a nipple into his mouth, gently twisting and biting the way he knew made Severus crazy. "I love how sensitive your nipples are, and how you can come from just this alone." He said, before moving on to the opposite nipple. Severus groaned loudly at the treatment, grinding his erection into Harry's thigh.

Harry chuckled as he moved down, lips stopping to lick and kiss and carress every scar he found. "I love your scars. Not the pain that you went through, but in that they show your bravery and loyalty. I love how strong had to have been to have gone through so much pain and still be in one piece."

"I love your belly button," Harry continued as he stuck his tongue into the small hole.

"I love your hip bones. So sensitive." Harry chuckles as Severus let out another wild moan when Harry found the perfect spot.

Bypassing Severus' needy cock, Harry pressed kisses down his lover's thighs and legs. "I love your long legs. Mmm… How I love your legs wrapped around me as I take you."

"I love your feet and your toes." Harry said as he moved to take each one individually into his mouth.

Moving back up, Harry's attentions met Severus' hands. "I love your long, elegant fingers, so often stained with the evidence of your brilliant work." He treated each finger similarly to Severus' toes, groaning around them as he thought of what would soon be in his mouth.

Abandoning his lover's fingers, Harry kissed his way up Severus' wrist, pausing at the faded Dark Mark marring his beloved's skin. Harry met Severus' eyes, eyes shining with sincerity. "I love your Dark Mark because it represents your growth as a person. It tells me that you are not afraid to admit that you have made a mistake in your past, but that you are willing to do everything in your power to atone for your mistakes. I do not love what it represents, but what _you_ have made it represent."

Harry kept his eyes on his lover until he saw Severus nod, urging him to go on.

Harry spent minutes tracing the mark before kissing and licking his way up the rest of Severus' arm, before moving downward again, to the place he had skipped before.

"I love your cock. I love the taste of it in my mouth. You're the perfect size for me. I love to feel it fill me, and I love to watch you cum when I am inside you."

"Harry…." Severus groaned out as Harry swallowed him whole, bucking his hips in and out of Harry's mouth, knowing he could take it. "Please."

After several minutes, Harry felt Severus' balls tighten, and let go of Severus' beautiful cock. It wasn't time for him to cum just yet.

"I love your balls." Harry said as he took one in his mouth, gently teasing it with his tongue, but didn't keep at it for long. He knew how sensitive they were.

"I love your perfect hole, so needy, so tight. I love being inside you, feeling you so hot around me, squeezing me when you're about to cum."

Severus whined in anticipation at what he knew was to come. Harry ducked his head with an impish grin, pink tongue circling the puckered hole. He gently guided Severus' legs up higher so he could get a better angle. After several teasing minutes, Severus began to get impatient with Harry, moaning and writing beneath him. Smiling, Harry pushed his tongue into his lover's hole, tasting what could only be described as pure Severus.

Minutes later he pulled away, warranting a growl from Severus' at the loss. Harry reached for the lube they kept at the bedside table, squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers. He breached Severus again, swirling one finger around inside of the tight space.

"More, Harry, please." Severus begged, never feeling so loved before in his life, and desperate for release.

Complying, Harry pushed a second finger past the needy entrance, a third following soon after. He searched out for his lover's sweet spot, purring with pleasure at Severus' near scream when he did.

"Enough. Need you in me now." Severus whimpered.

Harry pulled his fingers out, reaching once more for the lube, spreading a good amount on his own aching cock.

Lining himself up, he slowly entered the tight space, sighing at the sheer pleasure of it. Severus reached for Harry, pulling him down for a hot kiss as Harry slowly began to move inside his lover.

"I love you, Severus. You are beautiful to me. I love you for your intelligence and your wit and your bravery. I do not think you are ugly or old or cranky. Well, you're cranky in the morning sometimes, but I would never leave you because of it. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Severus had tears in his eyes as he spoke. "You heard?"

"Yes, I am sorry I eavesdropped, but I am hope that I alleviated your fears. I will not leave you." Harry promised.

"I love you, too." Severus said as Harry kissed away the tears that had fallen. "Now move faster!"

Laughing, Harry did just that, slamming into his lover's tight hole again and again, faster with each stoke, until they were both screaming out their release.

Exhausted, Harry collapsed on top of the other man, snuggling up close. Severus muttered a quick cleaning spell, before he too, felt sleep take him. The last thing he heard was Harry whisper, _"I love you"_ and vaguely remembered responding with _"always"_ before he fell into a peaceful sleep, content that he would spend the rest of his nights with his Harry.


End file.
